Team Unicorn
Team Unicorn is a famous Turbo Dueling team from Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. The three duelists are (from left to right in the photo to the right) Breo, Andre, and Jean. They are all relatively intelligent, and they rely on such traits for their dueling tactics. Andre knows how to improvise in different situations, Breo analyzes and remembers available information on an opponent, and Jean uses his stategizing skills with his teammates' abilities to plan the team's maneuvers. They're shown to be a little underhanded, running into Crow and using it as an excuse to Duel Yusei so they can learn his strategies. They have been competing in previous tournaments and now are also entering the World Racing Grand Prix. During the premier event for the WRGP, Andre, one of the members from this team, approaches Yusei Fudo, recognizing him as the winner of the Fortune Cup. Sometime later, before the WRGP officially begins, an incident occurs between Breo and Crow Hogan. Crow accidentally crashes the Blackbird into Breo's Duel Runner during a practice run. No one is hurt, but Jean starts to argue with Crow, Jack and Yusei. He is calmed down when Andre intervenes. Yusei recognizes Andre from the premier event and after some discussion, the 2 of them engage in a Turbo Duel. Before the Duel begins, Jean and Breo talk with each other, revealing that they set-up the accident in order to lure Yusei into a Duel with Andre so that they can analyze their opponents before they face off in the first round of the WRGP. Their duel is an intense one, with Andre using an aggressive Beatdown strategy using Beasts to gain the upper hand on Yusei. However, Yusei is able to make an offensive comeback and is almost about to win the duel, but the duel is canceled due to Team Unicorn´s practice time having finished. After this, Andre, Breo and Jean leave, but Yusei notes the result was still unclear as Andre had a Set card left. During the preliminary match, Team Unicorn reveals a cooperative strategy crafted by Jean some time before the match. Andre uses a different strategy against Jack than the one used against Yusei, wrong-footing Jack and causing him to lose quickly. As in their past tournaments, Andre's turnaround plays keep dealing damage to do as much of the team's heavy lifting as possible. Akiza also loses against him, but was able to keep "Stardust Dragon". Yusei then takes over the duel. Before things could turn for the better for Yusei, Andre uses "Magic Charge" to take out half of Yusei's Life Points at the cost of losing the duel. Breo then takes over the duel. He forsakes what could have been a beatdown strategy to instead devoting cards to mill the enemy's Deck before the enemy can find a way out of it. Breo then readies two cards that would wipe out the remainder of Yusei's Deck and insure victory for Team Unicorn, but to the shock of Jean and Breo, Yusei decides to take a gamble with Tricolor Illusion" and gets what he needs to defeat Breo. Though "Junk Destroyer" breaks Breo's finishing combo, Breo deals some parting damage so Jean can finish Yusei off. Jean uses a combination of strategies to anticipate, parry, and eliminate the few attacks his teammates have left and the few moves that Yusei is capable of making. Even his ace monster, Lightning Tricorn, is able to draw on the power of his teammates. Yusei however brings out a Fusion Monster known as "Dragon Knight Draco-Equiste" which was something Jean didn't predict or anticipate nor did his teammates. Jean and Yusei continue to hit against each other with their cards until Jean has the chance to either attack Yusei's "Rapid Warrior" or end his turn and make Yusei get disqualified due to Deck Out. He gets caught up in the duel and ultimately decides to try and deal finishing damage with his own card's effect, rather than stop and allow Yusei to Deck Out. This backfires, dealing game-ending damage to him, but the team still supports him, finding new comrades in Team 5D's as well. Their progress against Team Catastrophe is not shown, as the dark effects of "Hook the Hidden Knight" end the match by a double-crash default. After this match, Team Unicorn is eliminated from the WRGP. Team Unicorn additionally appears in the Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's manga under the name Double Unicorn (in reference to Breo being omitted in that series). Both Andre and Jean participate in the D1GP but are eliminated by Lazar. WRGP Preliminary Round References Unicorn, Team